csifandomcom-20200225-history
Deep Freeze
Deep Freeze is the fifth episode in season six of . Synopsis A legendary football hero is stabbed to death while talking to a reporter on the phone. The case hits an immediate snag when the lab isn't allowed to take the body because of the victim's wish to be cryogenically frozen. Robbery appears to be the motive, but as the probe deepens it's learned the sports icon wasn't revered by everyone. Also, Rick Stetler learns about the relationship between Calleigh and Jake, and puts pressure on them to end it. Plot Former football player Doug McClain is on the phone with a flirtatious female caller when he's stabbed in the neck. When the CSIs arrive at the scene, Doug is dead, and Alexx determines he was stabbed in the carotid artery. Alexx wants to do an autopsy, but she's prevented by Doug's wife Elissa and Dr. Werner Klein, who inform the CSIs that Doug is going to be cryogenically frozen. Horatio asks Alexx to accompany the body to the lab at PreCore where the body will be frozen and discover as much as she can. Calleigh finds no signs of forced entry but does notice some double-sided tape by the window with silk strands on it. The CSIs trace the phone call Doug received just before he was killed to Wendy Legassic, an obituary writer for a newspaper. She tells Calleigh she had been given the task of updating Doug's obituary, and Calleigh wonders if she might have helped the former football star into an early grave. Natalia follows up on some stolen items from Doug's collection, tracing them to a Theo Knight, who is selling them on the internet. Theo tells Horatio and Tripp that Doug's manager, Martin Wilson, sold him the items straight out of Doug's collection. Wilson insists that Doug was having cash flow problems and the items were sold to benefit him, but admits that Doug got angry when he found out about the sales and hit him. Valera identifies epithelials on the double sided tape as belonging to a woman named Rita Sullivan, who admits she and Doug were having an affair. She admits to going to see Doug after he called her, but said when she stopped by he wasn't there. The CSIs suspicions turn back to Wendy after she sells the tape of her phone call to a local news station, but when they listen to the tape, it takes them in another direction: 25 minutes after Doug was killed, they hear the killer pick up the phone to make a call to Elissa McClain. Elissa calmly tells them it was Martin, who called her to come to the house and call in Doug's murder. Elissa and Doug had separated, but hid it from the press. Horatio questions Wilson again, and he admits to tidying up so that the press wouldn't find any dirt on Doug, and then calling Elissa so that she could call the police. Horatio goes through a box Wilson took from Doug's house and finds a picture of a boy in a football uniform in it. Wilson claims not to know the boy, so he zeroes in on the logo on the football helmet: Lauderville Youth Program. The director, April, identifies the child as Caleb Sullivan, and tells Horatio he died last week of a rare kidney disease. Horatio turns back to Rita Sullivan, who admits that Caleb was Doug's and she went over to his house days before he died to beg him to get tested to see if he was a match to Caleb. He put her off and the boy died. Rita, overcome by grief and rage, stabbed him. The case remains open when Alexx, still at PreCore with Doug's body, discovers clotting in the wound, indicating that the knife wasn't pulled out immediately after Doug was stabbed, but 30-40 minutes later. Though Rita stabbed him, someone else pulled out the knife and left him to bleed to death. While working on processing evidence, Delko helps Natalia pop back in the shoulder she dislocated during shooting practice earlier that day. IAB officer Rick Stetler catches sight of them and misinterprets their actions, thinking the two are having an affair. When he speaks to Delko about it, Delko thinks he is talking about Calleigh and Jake Berkeley and lets it slip that the two are dating. Stetler pulls Jake off the Doug McClain case, which in turn causes Jake to suggest to Calleigh that they cool down. Calleigh is none too pleased with Delko, but the two manage to track down the knife, which is found in Doug's cryogenic tank--with Elissa McClain's prints on it. She admits to Horatio that she heard Doug groan after calling PreCore. She was tired of Doug cheating on her, so she pulled out the knife. Horatio has her arrested. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley * Jessica Szohr as Samantha Barrish * Vivan Dugré as Heather Amberson * Chris William Martin as Rich Caprioto * Dale Midkiff as Doug McClain * Dina Meyer as Elissa McClain * Paul Schulze as Dr. Werner Klein * Flex Alexander as Martin Wilson * Stana Katic as Rita Sullivan * Claire Coffee as Wendy Legassic * Lucas Caleb Rooney as Theo Knight * Marita De Leon as April Stapleton * Rich Eisen as Announcer * Janelle Velasquez as Carla See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes